


Thinking about you

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Flash Fic, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Multi, Shounen-ai, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>#1:</b> <i>He’d like to touch her, brush his fingertips against her hair, her cheeks, make sure she’s alive and kicking and not just a hologram, but as of now he can only be content to ask, and her silvery, cheerful voice is enough to blast away many doubts.</i><br/><b>#2:</b> <i>Grimmjow forgets nothing, let alone the voice of a so long sought and harassed opponent.</i><br/><b>#3:</b> <i>It’s hilarious for him to be the one to have saved them and lightened Kurosaki’s shoulders from one more burden.</i><br/>Three flash for three OTP that make a OT3~<br/>[Spoilers from chapter 518]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pensandoti](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83108) by raxilia_running. 



> I originally wrote this collection of three flashfics to answer a question: _write a drabble for your OTP_. Well... I'm not very good at writing short things and I don't have a simple OTP, not in "Bleach". More like three OTPs that form one OT3, yeah... So it's there, a sort of stream of consciousness about my three favourites characters during a specific moment in the spoilers (chapter 518) and a little scene totally invented but also a hope of mine (fangirl's dreams never ends *sobs*). I have to greatly thanks [terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan). Without her big help, I would have never translated this fanfic in English. She aided me with the translation from Italian, so this fic is now here. Thank you so much! *^*♥

**#01: You’re a first choice creature [IchiHime]**

She couldn’t hold back, she had to do it. She heard _his_ voice and had to run towards Mr. Urahara. Orihime doesn’t want to distract him but she knows how he is, her Kurosaki-kun: always ready to be far too concerned about the people around him to think, first of all, about himself. She doesn’t want him to worry, not because of his friends who can manage just fine, also thanks to some decidedly unexpected “help”.

She smiles when she sees him, smiles to no end while her cheeks light up with embarrassment and joy. She knows there’s nothing to laugh about, not during such tragic moments, but he needs it. He needs to know the people he cares about are okay. He needs glee and a little hope and she… she’s probably just a silly, too enamored girl, yet now that she can see his face overturned in the funniest of relieved expressions, she can’t help but laugh enthusiastically. He’s alright, there’s nothing to fear, and she’s there, miles away, and can’t wait to get moving and protect him, so that the war won’t steal away even that tiny hint of a smile that so rarely peeps out from his lips.

He can’t help it. The corners of his mouth stretch upwards in a relieved smile – which he’ll later define as completely idiotic, but the moment her face pops up in frame – happy, rosy and most importantly safe and sound – Ichigo Kurosaki can’t help but indulge himself in a long sigh, which starts in his head and slides down, to his feet, unraveling his knotted stomach and his tendons impossibly taut with tension.

He’d like to touch her, brush his fingertips against her hair, her cheeks, make sure she’s alive and kicking and not just a hologram, but as of now he can only be content to ask, and her silvery, cheerful voice is enough to blast away many doubts. Orihime Inoue’s fine and, now that he’s seen her smile, even he’s starting to finally glimpse a ray of sunlight through the dark clouds which crowd above his head from the start of this last, cursed war.

**#02: We fight for nothing but what’s nice is that you know that making peace is way less funny [GrimmIchi]**

Certain promises are heavy as boulders, too lumbering to be forgotten, and even if they’d slip your mind for five seconds, a simple hint would suffice to make them crumple out of the blue between your shoulder blades without too many compliments. When _that voice_ reaches him, Ichigo falters just like that same boulder’s been thrown directly in his stomach. He’s there, next to Inoue and the others, dangerous and ready to strike, hungry and furious just as he remembered him, the way he calls him the only proof needed.

He can feel the electricity tensing him and it’s suddenly driving him crazy from worry even across the miles and the screen separating the two of them.

He, above all, is alive.

And Ichigo promised him something, something that leaps to his mind with a desperate urgency. He knows this isn’t the time, there are worst problems waiting to be dealt with, yet he can’t help but curse the distance separating them. Right now he should be there, putting himself between him and his friends… and looking at those too blue eyes he hasn’t seen in over a year and a half. He’s positive he owes them something more than gratitude for saving his friends. Fighting him every time he’ll want to is the least he owes him.

~

Grimmjow forgets nothing, let alone the voice of a so long sought and harassed opponent. Ah, weren’t it for him, Grimmjow would wreck everything under that goddamned tent, where the strange-hatted Shinigami, the woman, and his giant friend are hiding, and he’d jump on the other side to reach _that bastard_. He’d right away coil a hand around his neck, tight… it’s seventeen, fucking months he can’t wait to sink all five fingers against his jugular and feel it struggle to pulse under his fingertips. He made him a promise, all the worse if he just threw it there without thinking, but Grimmjow knows it’s not like that. He and Kurosaki can take certain things terribly seriously and he’s itching to show him just how b he’s become: his mouth is still dirty with sand and blood and the sweat of a thousand and more exhausting trainings, waiting for the only enemy who saved his life and is still allowed to call him by his name.

**#03: We’re always going to be two tourists with our noses up in the air [GrimmHime]**

“No… not like that! Umpf…”.

The human smothers a cackle behind her hands pressed bly against her mouth. They’re tiny hands, delicate and white, hands made to heal and comfort, so different from his they don’t even seem to have been built for the same purpose. Hold, beat, wreck, break…

“Oh, listen, now I’m starting to fucking flip!”.

Eventually Grimmjow stomps a foot on the ground and makes a move to get up from the ruins he’s settled himself on just sixty seconds earlier, drawn by a curiosity a warrior like him shouldn’t even allow to scratch the surface of his brain. The human woman has always been weird but now that he can watch her outside her captivity and surrounded by her friends, he can’t help but find her absurd to say the least.

She’s doing that thing with her mouth… what did she call it?

“That’s not how you smile, Grimmjow-kun!”.

There it is again, the smu… smile.

Orihime Inoue’s voice slips into a gentle and hiccupping sound, something she’d define as “laughter”, weren’t it that his own laughs are far more biting and less kind. They don’t cheer you up but that wouldn’t be the point.

Yet he’s the Segunda, now, it’s not like he can accept for a common human with extraordinary healing powers to be able to accomplish even one single thing he can’t pull, not even forcing himself to! So, there, he tries again to do that things, the “smile”, but all he manages is to scare those two lame Arrancars behind the tore down column, trembling with fear.

“Yeah, well, you make it so easy, it’s stuff you do every day! And cut the crap with those –kun!”.

“But it wouldn’t be polite! Now try again, look, like this!” the human explains patiently, rubbing her palms down her thighs in a transport of focus, before she’s smiling once more. Her gaze lingers for a while beneath the squared line of his chin and then it bolts up, meeting two very frowned blue eyes and Orihime can’t help it, bursting in another cheerful laugh.

He’s so funny. The expression on Grimmjow’s face is funny, and it’s even funnier for him to be… well… a little less of an enemy and a little more of a friend than before. It’s hilarious for him to be the one to have saved them and lightened Kurosaki’s shoulders from one more burden. The Arrancar doesn’t even realise of having gotten a little closer to his so-called enemy and she’s not even quivering, on the contrary, and she’s doing that thing, that smile. It’s funny… no, no, it’s unbelievable that it doesn’t bother him one bit!


End file.
